Not All Hangovers End Badly
by FlexyourImagination
Summary: Yes here it is! The sequel for In a Drunken Haze! Cuddy wakes up to a killer hangover... and House! If you haven't read the first story... get caught up! HUDDYHUDDYHUDDY :)


Hi everyone! Ask and you shall receive! I hadn't originally planned to write a second chapter, but I just can't resist! I wish I could have published it sooner, but I had a chemistry summative that unfortunately, topped my list of priorities. :( This chapter is the morning after...all I'm going to say is that things are going to get steamy ;)

THANK YOU ALL so much for the wonderful reviews! It's so exciting to see that people enjoy reading, and I love to hear from you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to review! Greetings from Canada 3

Cuddy hid her eyes under the pillow as the sunlight streamed into the room. Hiding from the light, she suddenly realized she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. Her eyes shot open as she jumped up in bed. However, all she saw were spots obstructing her vision, her head rush disorientating her completely.

She recognized the scents of the room; familiars scents. Her heart calmed...she was in her own room. Memories of the previous night began slowly coming into focus: the bar, that weird man (she wished she'd forgotten), getting sick, and of course, House. She remember vaguely how nice he had been, it was so absurd she wondered if she had dreamt it.

House was never nice. It just didn't happen. He revels in mocking others, and Cuddy often found herself in the middle of it. Not wanting to over think his kind and gentle gestures last night, she laid down in her bed once more. She tried to turn onto her other side, but as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her hip. She whimpered, falling back to her original position. Cuddy pulled the waistband of her pants down slightly to see a blue and purple bruise that had blossomed at the site. She couldn't remember what happened, although it was painful.

Speaking of pain, she felt overwhelmed with a variety of different painful feelings. Her head was pounding, and all her muscles were sore. Her eyes were sensitive to the light, burning when she opened her eyes. Her stomach felt weak and unstable, like she could lose its contents at any moment... If there was anything left. Combining all these horrible hangover symptoms, Cuddy came to the conclusion that all she wanted to do was sleep and hope she'd wake up when this was all over.

But sleep wouldn't come. No matter how tired she was, her body would not allow her to rest any longer. With a frustrated sigh, she began slowly sliding herself out of bed. Once her bare feet hit the floor, she immediately felt unstable. Another head rush began to cloud her vision as she gripped the side if the bed. Nope, she thought. Back in bed.

Once climbing back in bed, she made another attempt to find some rest. However, as soon as her eyelids began to droop in exhaustion, she heard creaking down the hallway. Now completely awake and terrified, Cuddy laid still as the creaking became louder. She knew she was screwed, what could she do? If she even tried to get out of bed she'd fall at her attackers feet in seconds, and she couldn't remember for the life of her where her cell phone had ended up. She held her breath as the creaking ceased.

"Cuddy?"

She nearly had a coronary. She jumped, her heart racing a mile a minute. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled, her voice raspy. She looked over her shoulder to see none other than House. She saw the smirk on his face immediately as he leaned against the doorway. She flopped on her back. "What the hell House? Are you trying to kill me, cause I just about had a heart attack!"

House had a look of pure innocence on his face as he threw his hand against his chest. "Me? I was just making sure that my dear old boss hadn't died. I thought you might have choked on your own vomit during the night, wouldn't be surprised considering how drunk you were last night."

Cuddy scowled. "I wasn't that drunk."

House had been waiting for this comment. He walked into the room, eying his prey as he pretended to think hard.

"You're right. It's not like I could tell what you were drinking based on the smell of you. It's not like you were chatting up a random guy and making a fool of yourself. At least you could walk straight! It's a good thing you were sober enough not to walk into a counter or anything like that." House glanced at her hip. He continued, "at least-"

"Okay I get it! I was drunk, can we move on?" Cuddy interrupted, feeling very stupid all of a sudden.

"No, we can't move on because YOU gave yourself a hangover from hell. Lucky for you, I am at your service." He said with a bow. "And not those services, you dirty little minx." He said with a wink. Cuddy blushed as she let out a chuckle.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked, ignoring his previous comment. "Well, after I heroically brought you home to safety," Cuddy snorted. House raised his eyebrows at her; she tried to keep a straight face. "As I was saying, after I heroically brought you home to safety, I stayed over. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to ride my bike home after all that action last night." He waggled his eyebrows. Cuddy's jaw dropped, a look of pure shock on her face.

"You're kidding. No. No no no no no. House! That's not funny! Stop it!" House was laughing, how could he not? The look on her face was priceless. "You're an ass." She said weakly, but there wasn't any venom in her words. "What's interesting," he began. Oh no, thought Cuddy. Here we go. "Is the fact that you completely believed me. You never doubted that you would have sex with me... interesting."

"What can I say? People do lots of STUPID things that they completely REGRET when they're drunk." She quipped. The two never missed a beat during theirs bickering. They kept each other on their heels.

House scowled at her; she returned the gesture. Suddenly, Cuddy felt very ill, leaning over the side of the bed, grabbing the bucket and vomiting into it. House limped over to her, scooping up her hair. He sat next to her until she finally finished. "Thanks," she said as he took the bucket away. She gulped down the glass of water on the night stand. When he returned with the bucket, Cuddy lay face down in the pillow.

"You should try and sleep," House stated. "I already did, but I got scared to death instead." She mumbled into the pillow. House poked her softly in the ribs; she flinched and looked up at him, annoyed. "Here," he said, handing her a Vicodin. She looked at him incredulously. "Wow. You're offering me your pills; I must look pretty bad." "Just take it before I change my mind," he said smirking.

She downed the pill with a sip of water before cuddling into bed. She felt the bed dip next to her. Cuddy looked over her shoulder. "House, what are you doing." He was laying in bed with his hands behind his head."Hey, I didn't get any sleep last night on that couch, it's only fair; I am a cripple you know. Now go to sleep." She looked at him for a few moments before finally deciding to let him to stay. She curled into the fetal position, allowing sleep to overcome her.

...

When Cuddy finally woke up, she felt much better than she did before. When she opened her eyes, she saw the predicament she had gotten herself into. She had completely abandoned her pillow and instead was using Houses's chest. Their bodies were pressed against each others, legs entwined. She invaded his side of the bed during her slumber, although it didn't seem to bother House, as his face was nestled in her soft hair. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was soothing, making Cuddy want to stay there forever.

However, forever was cut short by the grumbling in her stomach; she was starving. She untangled her legs from House's, and began migrating back to her side.

House woke up immediately, sensing the sudden lack of warmth. His eyes opened to see Cuddy, a mere inches away from him. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. So beautiful. "I'm hungry." Cuddy said casually. House stretched and yawned before agreeing with her. "I say we get some Chinese," he said closing his eyes. "Call 'em up!" Cuddy agreed.

Once they placed their order, Cuddy had finally made it to the living room, sitting on the couch as she watched House rummage through her movies. "You better clean those up," she told him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "You'd think after I practically saved your life you'd be a little more grateful, but noooo." He said playfully. Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang. House jumped up to get the food, paying the man and limping over to the couch. Handing Cuddy her food, they ate together, settling for the television as House wasn't impressed with her movie selection.

Cuddy flicked through the channels, until finally deciding to watch Cake Boss. House, clearly unhappy with the choice, grabbed the remote, changing the channel to 1000 Ways to Die. "Hey!" Cuddy whined. "My T.V., my channel." She snatched the remote out of his hands, changing it back to Cake Boss. "No, that's not how it works Cuddy, let the guest," he gestured to himself, "choose the channel." He attempted to take the remote back again, but Cuddy leaned back, extending her arm so he couldn't reach.

But that wasn't going to stop him. He leaned forward, reaching for the remote, crushing Cuddy under him in the process. She wriggled in attempt to free herself and protect the remote, but to no avail. He continued to inch his way up her body, getting closer to the remote. Her 5'6 frame was no match for House's tall 6'2 form, as he grabbed the remote from her hand victoriously.

In the midst of their game, neither had realized their position. House straddled her hips, laying on top of her, their noses almost touching. His elbows laid on either side of her. Cuddy had one arm above her head which previously held the remote, and one hand pressed against House's chest trying to push him back. Their breaths were labored as they stared at one another, holding back laughter.

Cuddy was the first to break, bursting into a fit of laughter. She shook with joy, unconsciously teasing him as she pressed her breasts into his chest. House soon followed, emanating sounds of happiness that sounded foreign even to him. He pressed his forehead against hers as he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

Once the laughter died, House began making his way off Cuddy. As he did, he purposefully rubbed his body against hers, teasing her. A tiny, almost inaudible moan slipped from Cuddy's lips. She hoped that House hadn't heard. He smirked. He heard; he noticed everything.

Sitting up, she could feel the tension in the room rise. She did her best to ignore it, instead focusing on 1000 Ways to Die. The episode was about a skydiver, who was killed as a result of forgetting his parachute when he jumped from the plane.

"What an idiot!" Cuddy exclaimed. House smirked. "He jumped off a plane, that's pretty ballsy to begin with. You could learn from him," he said, looking over at her. "You don't think I'm ballsy?" She asked. "Well if you consider getting a soup instead of garden salad ballsy, then-"

House was cut off as Cuddy leaned over, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips against his. House froze for a second in shock before kissing her back with great passion. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss. Cuddy's hands moved from his shirt lapels, running her fingers through his short hair, scratching his scalp as she did so.

Desperate for air, she broke the kiss, pushing him back. "How's that for ballsy," she said breathlessly, a wicked smile plastered on her face. She could see the lust clouding House's eyes, his usual baby blue's turning a deep blue. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, the fire blazing. She knew she was going to get burned, but it was going to burn so good.

It was impossible to tell who had initiated the second kiss, as they simultaneously came together, like a puzzle piece. This time House had taken control, pushing her on her back as he attacked her mouth with kisses. Cuddy parted her lips allowing entrance to his tongue. Their tongues dueled, tasting each others brand. Cuddy pushed her hips against his, stealing a moan from his mouth.

House's lips left hers, traveling to her throat where he placed butterfly kisses along her neck. He could feel her pulse fluttering beneath his lips as he began to nip at her delicate skin, soothing the marks with his tongue. Cuddy moaned, wrapping her arms around him. He chose a patch of skin under the side of her jaw and began to suck on it, marking his territory. She tried to squirm away, not wanting to sport a hickey at work on Monday. House pulled back, admiring his work as he saw the dark pink blossoming over her soft skin.

He kissed his way up back to her mouth where he planted another deep, lustful kiss on her lips. Cuddy, growing impatient, attempted clumsily to unbutton his shirt. Before she could release the second button, House muttered "bedroom," while trying to catch his breath. She whined as he pulled her off the couch and into his arms again.

Making the walk down the hallway was challenging. They stumbled together, slamming each other into walls as they wrested for dominance. Cuddy giggled, only fueling House's desire for her. She nipped at his lips as she was pulled along down the hallway. Finally making it to the bedroom, the back of Cuddy's knees hit the bed as House pushed her onto the bed.

Her head swimming, She laid in abandonment on her back, wondering why it had taken them so long to succumb to their mutual attraction for each other. However, all thoughts left her mind as House crawled on top of her, making her feel like his prey; and she loved it.

Her hands automatically reached up, grabbing his shirt as she attempted once again to free the buttons. "You have too much clothes on" she breathed, giving up as she recklessly tore his shirt open. He growled as he nuzzled her neck. "Aggressive, I like it," he muttered scraping his beard against her jaw.

Cuddy tugged at the hem of his shirt, her hands slipping underneath as she scraped her nails up his abdomen to his chest. House shivered, pressing his growing length into her belly, showing just how much he appreciated her. Pulling his shirt over his head, Cuddy pushed House with all her strength, rolling until she sat on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him tenderly, allowing herself to fully taste him. House's hands rested on her hips as his thumbs drew design on her sides. He sat up, never breaking the kiss, and tugged her shirt up over her head. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck to maintain the kiss, pressing her breasts into him. He wrapped his arm around her back, unclipping her bra.

As the straps slid down Cuddy's shoulders, House flipped her over so she was laying on her back. Cuddy let out a whine; she wanted to be on top. All her noises of protests were silenced as House's tongue travelled between the valley of her breasts, slowing circling her nipples, hardening them. Cuddy moaned. He nipped and kissed her breasts, teasing her with his every touch. "House..." She whimpered, arching her back as her eyes closed in pleasure.

His tongue traveled upwards, around her clavicle, along her jugular, and to her earlobe. He nibbled her ear, causing her to giggle; House chuckled, blowing warm air into her ear. "House, need you," she sputtered, barely able to make sentences. He slipped his hands into the waistband of her pants, and immediately her hips rose to help him pull them off. He pulled away from her, admiring the beautiful, flustered woman before him. She was unbelievably sexy, clad in just panties; after all the fantasies, he was finally getting his chance to make love to her after all these years.

Settling down by her hips, House slowly pulled her panties off, teasing her as she writhed with impatience.

Starting by her ankles, he ran his hands up her smooth, sleek calves, around the outside of her thighs before moving to the inside, pushing her legs apart. Gently, he rubbed his thumb against her clitoris, instantly sending bolts of pleasure coursing through her. Cuddy fisted the sheets as he continued at a painfully slow rate. He lightly ran his fingers back and forth over her opening, not enough pressure to relieve her, but just enough to tease. With her wetness already coating his fingers, House plunged a finger inside of her without any warning. Cuddy, taken back by surprise, arched and moaned loudly. He added a second finger, pushing them in and out rhythmically, sending Cuddy into a frenzy. She felt the pressure build inside of her, nearing her peak. As soon as House felt her muscles begin o contract, he abandoned her warmth, leaving her unsatisfied.

"Bastard!" She yelled, frustrated he'd stopped. "Well that's not very nice Cuddles," he said teasingly. Cuddy grabbed his belt and began undoing it as House planted a kiss on her lips. Her head becoming light, she focused on pushing his jeans down, her feet shoving them off at his ankles. Nestling himself between her legs, he freed his throbbing erection from his boxers. Gripping himself, she gave Cuddy one last sweet peck on the lips before slowly pushing into her.

Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back as she adjusted to his impressive size. He was gentle, careful not to hurt her, giving her time to accommodate him. Signaling she was ready, she slowly thrust her hips up to meet his. They began an agonizingly slow pace, matching each others thrusts perfectly.

Cuddy rubbed her hands up and down House's biceps, encouraging him to increase the speed as he nipped at her neck. Each thrust sent shivers of pleasure wracking through their bodies, the speed increasing their desires. They gripped onto each other, both nearing the edge. Cuddy scraped her nails up and down House's back as he kissed her feverishly.

One final thrust sent them over the edge together. Cuddy dug her nails into his back as she cried out his name. House groaned into her shoulder, crying out Cuddy's name. It was a perfect moment; years of foreplay finally adding up to two earth shattering orgasms.

Weak, House's arms collapsed, rolling off to Cuddy's side, trying to avoid suffocating her. They laid there for a few moments, attempting to catch theirs breaths. No words could explain what had happened, but when they looked at each other, they knew. Cuddy closed her eyes as she moved into House's waiting arms. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She nuzzled her head under his, gently kissing his chest affectionately. She never wanted to leave this spot, this safe little place in his embrace. Cuddy wasn't sure what this new relationship between them would bring, but she couldn't wait to find out.

End

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed, as I had fun writing it of course :) reviews are love, and as the Beatles say... ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!


End file.
